The Hogwarts Four
by owlylikes2fly
Summary: After 17 year old Godric Gryffindor's father dies, he finds himself involved in a prophecy, along with Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.  This is the teenage adventures of the founders of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction so please review.

Basically, JK Rowling owns the main concept, world, characters and creatures.

I own the plot, a few characters and anything else you don't recognise.

**NOTE:** This story is set in medieval times (around 1000 years ago), but the muggle medieval times and my idea of the wizarding world medieval times are quite different. Also my versions of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff are probably different to JK Rowling's versions.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Godric walked slowly down the hallway, his footsteps echoing. As he walked, he thought about how he should spend the summer. Hunting for dark wizards had been taken off the agenda after his father had wiped out every single one and apparently 'saved the world'. Godric seemed to be the only one who knew that his father, Galvyn Gryffindor, was a fake. He had gained the worlds trust by creating unnatural forces of evil that only Galvyn could destroy so the world would think he was a hero. Recently, some dark wizards turned up and tried to take over and destroy half the world. Galvyn went into hiding and paid other wizards and witches to sort the problem out. When it was over, he paid the real heroes even more to keep quiet and then took all the credit.

"Young Master! Young Master!" a grim, familiar voice called, interrupting Godric's thoughts. Godric spun around to see Ord, a pathetic excuse of a house elf limping slowly towards him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to do your errands and leave me be!" Godric snapped.

The creature bent low as it approached Godric, attempting to be humble and submissive, and began to mutter, "Ord is sorry Young Master, but Ord had no choice. Ord was trimming the hedges, you see, and then a very important letter was delivered from your guardian's owl."

"So you came here, disobeyed my orders to tell me that a letter arrived?" Godric sighed, "Well, what did the letter say?"

Ord gulped, "terrible, terrible news Young Master. It's Master Gryffindor, he's dead! You're to immediately go to The Estate to discuss his will. Mistress Gryffindor, Young Master Lucas and Gwendolyn Tiffian will be waiting for your arrival."

'Great,' thought Godric. A trip to his parents large estate, known as The Estate, to discuss his father's death with his mother, his brother and his guardian, who was also his private tutor. It was going to be a very awkward and unpleasant family reunion. As for the matter of his father's death, Godric was shocked but honestly couldn't care. He had never had a close relationship with his father.

Three months ago, a week after Godric's seventeenth birthday, his parents had decided to go on a trip across Europe, rounding up dark wizards and destroying them - really giving them to other wizards to destroy. Godric had planned on joining them for the summer, but his father had said that there was no need for him to come, for his presence would just make things difficult and distracting. Lucas, Godric's younger brother, had decided to run away from home for the thrill of it, which left Godric alone with their idiotic house elf. Two weeks into the summer and nothing interesting had happened. Until today that was.

The Gryffindor family was very wealthy and Galvyn Gryffindor was the wealthiest in all of the family's history. Even though Godric and his father didn't get along, there would still be enough riches left to Godric that would make him wealthier than any king. Godric imagined the amount of money that he would inherit as he flew off on his broomstick. His father's death was starting to make Godric's future look brighter. Not only was the money important, but with his father out of the way Godric would be free to begin his life as a fighter against muggle discrimination, and once that was done, Godric would spend the rest of his time doing what he pleased. This was the kind of life that Galvyn dreaded his son would choose.

Godric decided to stop in a small town for a quick refreshment, after a few hours of flying. As he landed, he couldn't help noticing a boy with dark brown hair slumped in a short bench outside what looked like a hotel. Godric walked over and noticed that the boy was clutching a piece of parchment and had his head hung low. The boy's dark grey eyes were shining, as if full of tears, and his whole body was trembling. The boy looked around the age of fifteen, and when Godric saw the lion pendant around the boy's neck, he knew who it was.

"Lucas!" Godric called. It had been weeks since he'd last seen his younger brother. Lucas raised his head slowly and once his eyes had set on Godric, he lowered it again. Obviously Lucas wasn't as excited to see Godric as Godric was to see him. Godric walked with a bounce in his step and his broom in one hand over to Lucas and squeezed beside him on the bench.

"If you don't fit, then go get your own chair." Lucas mumbled.

"Nice to see you too, how have your travels been?" Godric asked trying to start a conversation.

"Alright, until this morning," Lucas almost whispered. His hands twisted, folding and unfolding the parchment he held while he talked.

"So, you got the news," sighed Godric.

"You knew? You knew what has happened and yet you're so happy! What is wrong with Godric? I know that you and father didn't have the best relationship, but you could at least feel a bit sad considering he just died!" Lucas protested.

Godric was stunned, out of all the things to say that was the last thing he was expecting. Lucas had always been a kind, quiet boy, not one that attacked in conversation. Either his travels had changed him or Galvyn's death had shaken him.

"I'm sorry Lucas I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just glad you're ok. I mean, it's been almost three months and not even one letter? I understand that you don't have an owl but you could've at least tried to make an effort…"

Lucas yelled as he stood up, "Don't start blaming me for insignificant things that will just make you look good!"

"Is that what you'd say to father anytime he told lies about saving the world!" Godric shouted, also standing up.

"I might have said that to him, but I can't, because he's dead!" Lucas shrieked, and with that he quickly turned around so he didn't have to look at Godric anymore.

Godric's muscles tensed. He was ready to pick up something and throw it at Lucas. He looked around for something to grab but instead of noticing the stick lying nearby, he noticed some wizards staring strangely at him. A short stubby witch marched across the small road, her short legs taking great strides to reach her destination quickly. Her destination was Godric. Her face was round and pink, with her nostrils flaring.

"You boys are making a pretty loud racket. If you want to fight, then take your business somewhere else!" she screeched.

Godric turned to Lucas, "I'll see you at The Estate," he said sharply. He mounted his broom and with one big kick, he dashed into the air.

As Godric approached The Estate, his heart began to race. For some reason he started to think that this reunion might be a bit more complicated than he first imagined.

Ord paced back and forth in front of the door that led into the study, wringing his hands as he walked.

"Young Master Godric should be here by now." Ord mumbled to himself. When Ord had informed his Mistress that the Young Master hadn't arrived yet, she had sunk into the great big sofa she was sitting in as her hands flew to her face, covering her watery, eyes. Ord thought it best to leave the Mistress alone; she had not been herself after the Master's death. She spent most of her time tugging her scarlet hair and muttering strange things to herself.

The door suddenly burst open. Ord turned around to see a tall hooded figure in dark green cloak striding through the front door with a wand pointing at Ord.

"Where's Galvyn Gryffindor?" The figure demanded in a deep, slithery voice.

"E-excuse me s-sir, but-t who are y-you? W-what is-s-s your b-business here?" Ord stuttered, slowly backing away towards the study door.

"Answer the question elf!" The figured roared. With an aggressive wave of his wand, he sent Ord flying backwards through the air and crashing into a bookshelf. The bookshelf rocked, Ord quickly scattered out of the way avoiding being squashed by it. The books went flying through the air, hitting all kinds of objects and destroying many ornaments.

"Y-you can't-t-t see M-master G-grif-f-findor. He's d-d-ead!" Ord yelled, his voice quivering.

"Dead? Well that changes things," the figure sighed, "I will repair the damage I have done, on the condition that you tell no one of my presence here."

Ord nodded his head frantically. He couldn't bear to imagine what the Mistress would do if she saw the mess that had been made. The wizard gently waved his wand and in an instant everything went back to its originally state. Without another word, the wizard turned around and left. Ord stood in the middle of the foyer trembling, hoping he would be able to pretend that nothing had happened.

* * *

Please review and keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Godric landed at the front of The Estate and quickly ran towards the mansion. It had taken him longer than expected to arrive, everyone else was probably sitting around waiting for him. He exploded through the front doors and into the foyer. In the middle of the room stood Ord, shivering.

"You pathetic elf, are you scared of opening doors?" Godric teased as he sped through the room to the tall mirror on the far wall. He looked at his reflection, his dark red hair was messy and his clothes were defiantly not suitable for the occasion. Godric pulled out his wand and muttered the spell _cambiare_. Instantly his clothes changed from his everyday outfit into his best chocolate brown robes and his messy hair was hidden underneath his favourite wizard hat.

"Young Master, I suggest you hurry into the study, everyone is already there and waiting for you!" Ord cried.

"What's wrong with you Ord? You're shivering, and you're so worried. You're acting like it's your father who has passed on, not mine." Godric muttered and quickly dashed into the study.

There were four people in the study, Godric's mother, Lucas, Gwendolyn and a stranger. The stranger was a tall, fair lady that looked about Godric's age. She had deep blue eyes and long, silky black hair that hung past her shoulders. She wore a blue dress that covered half of her black shoes. A silver diadem sat perfectly on her head.

"Godric, what are you wearing?" Godric's mother gasped, "not only are you ridiculously late, but you are not dressed in black! You do know that it's tradition to wear black once someone has died, specially a member of the family?"

"My apologies mother, I thought you only wore black at funerals. I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait." Godric apologised humbly.

Gwendolyn quickly walked over to Godric, her frizzy silver hair bounced under her black witches hat. Gwendolyn was an old, fat woman. She had a hawk's nose and brown beady eyes that bulged when she was angry. Her mouth was small and tight, and all these features sat on her oval shaped face.

"Where on earth have you been?" she hissed so low that only Godric could hear, "do you know how worried your mother was? I've never seen Majest so worked up! I swear if it wasn't for all that magorics tea I've made her drink, she'd have gone mad!"

"I'm sorry, and what's magorics tea?" Godric whispered.

"Honestly boy, haven't you listened to anything I've taught you? Magorics tea is a special potion that soothes one's mind and calms the nerves. There's been a lot discussion recently about if it does you any damage, but I thought that something is better than nothing." Gwendolyn quickly informed Godric and ushered him towards the others.

"Nice to see you could join us," Lucas scorned.

"I'd stop there if I were you Lucas," Gwendolyn advised, "well now that we're all here, let's begin. Godric this is Rowena Ravenclaw, she was travelling with your parents when Galvyn passed. Rowena this is Godric Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you," Rowena said gracefully with a soft gentle smile. Godric smiled back.

"Now, we all know why we're here. Four days ago Galvyn Gryffindor died from what appears to be heart failure." Gwendolyn explained.

'That makes sense,' Godric thought to himself. His father had suffered from heart problems for quite some time now. It was uncommon for wizards to suffer from muggle disadvantages. Godric thought it must have been form all the 'excitement' that Galvyn had experienced in his life.

"Please Gwendolyn, can we skip the details and go straight to the will? I don't really want to discuss why and how it happened." Majest pleaded.

"Of course," Gwendolyn agreed as she pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her cloak, "I will only read the parts that concern the people standing in this room:

_To Lucas, my dear son, I leave you my broomstick, my wand, my owl and one quarter of my riches. Use these gifts wisely and take care of my owl, Goldfeather, she has been loyal to me for many years._

_To Majest, my darling wife, first I want you to know that I love you. If you are no longer on this earth with us, then what I leave for you is to be divided between my two sons equally. I leave you two quarters of my riches._

_To Godric, my first son, I leave you one quarter of my riches, a letter that is to be delivered to a good friend and a wish: I beg you not to stand up for muggles, they are not like us, in fact, they hate us. It would put shame on our family if you pursued your dream. Please, do something good with your life._

_What happens to the rest of my possessions is to be overseen by Majest Gryffindor._"

Everyone was silent. Godric was furious. His father's dying wish was to throw away everything he believed in.

"I won't do it!" Godric suddenly roared. Everyone looked at him puzzled. . "I won't do it! I won't! I don't care what my dead father thinks! All he's ever done to me his whole life is try to fashion me into the perfect son, but I won't give in!"

"Godric please!" Gwendolyn cried.

"No!" he screamed. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the will, suddenly it exploded in flames. Majest burst into tears and sunk to the floor. Gwendolyn rushed to her. Lucas pulled out his wand and ran towards Godric and cried some random spell that Godric easily blocked.

"You want to fight with me? Stupify!" Godric bellowed.

Salazar waited in the closest bushes to mansion. It was nightfall and he watched with keen eyes as he saw the commotion going on inside. He recalled his incident with the house elf earlier; he still didn't understand why Rowena had asked him to do it. Rowena's plan was in action and going accordingly. A lot of it didn't make much sense, but all that mattered was that it was working, and that soon Godric Gryffindor would join them. Salazar noticed a small figure sneaking away from the mansion. He looked harder and realised that it was a house elf, probably the one he encountered before. But where was it going? Salazar's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. He looked back to the mansion to see it was on fire. That was not part of the plan. Salazar bolted towards the front doors.

Things were getting out of control. The mansion was on fire, Lucas and Godric were duelling and Majest was a wreck, crying her heart out in Gwendolyn's arms. Rowena stared at the disorder with wide eyes. What was she going to do? She just had to trust her instincts and hope for the best. With her wand drawn, she ran towards Godric and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the door.

"Let go of me!" He yelled struggling to free himself from her grip.

"No. I've got to get you out of here, alive." Rowena replied dragging Godric into the foyer.

"Don't mess around with me! I'm having a terrible day!" Godric wriggled his arm out of Rowena's hand and stood facing her.

"I can see that. Just come with me and everything will be fine."

"What if I don't want to come?"

"We're almost out of here. Please don't try anything stupid, it would be incredibly irritating if I had to drag you out."

"Well unfortunately for you I'm not going!" Godric turned around and started walking back towards the study.

"Hold it right there!" A different voice called. Before Rowena could turn around to see who the voice had come from, a bolt of light flew past her and hit Godric directly in the back. Godric collapsed on floor.

Rowena ran to him, "Godric?" she asked

"Don't panic, he's unconscious," the voice reassured.

Rowena turned around to see her monkey faced companion. His straight, bleach blonde hair reached the bottom of his ears and almost covered his bright green eyes. He was wearing his favourite dark green cloak with silver lining.

"I thought I told you to wait outside," Rowena snapped. Although she was slightly glad to see him, she was upset he hadn't followed her instructions.

"I'm not that good when it comes to listening to orders. Besides, it looked like you needed help," Salazar said calmly as he walked towards her and Godric, "let's get him outside."

"Good idea," Rowena agreed, "you go get the carriage and I'll deal with Godric."

Salazar nodded and ran outside. Rowena pointed her wand at Godric and imagined him hovering in the air. Instantly Godric was floating. Rowena used her wand to guide the floating body through the foyer and out the front doors. Waiting outside was the black carriage. Salazar held the door open. Rowena steered Godric into the carriage and then entered it herself, followed by Salazar. She placed Godric on the carriage floor and sat on the seat next to Salazar.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rowena nodded.

"Hogwarts!" Salazar yelled with his wand pointing to the carriage wheels. Immediately the carriage sprang into the air and began flying towards their destination. Salazar quickly shut the door. Rowena stared at Godric and wondered what he would do when he woke up.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Godric woke with a headache. For some reason he felt unusually tired. He decided to keep his eyes shut. He tried to remember why his head was so sore. The last thing he could remember was arguing with someone after the discussion about his father's will. He remembered duelling with Lucas, and his mother crying. He also remembered the mansion setting fire after the embers from the will had touched some kind of flammable material. He remembered so much but he couldn't seem to remember who he was arguing with. Then suddenly it hit him, Rowena Ravenclaw. She was the stranger in the study who hadn't said anything until she dragged Godric into the foyer. Was she the one who knocked him out? Or was there someone else? Godric realised that he wasn't alone. He could hear voices muttering. Godric decided it was time to open his eyes.

Rowena was lost in her thoughts when Godric started to stir. She suddenly panicked. What was she going to tell him?

"I think he's waking up," she whispered to Salazar.

"I suggest you take out your wand," Salazar calmly recommended. Rowena raised her eyebrows. "In case he tries to do anything stupid," he added, pointing his wand at Godric.

Rowena took out hers and laid it in her lap, "I don't think it's a good idea to point it at him. He might think we're going to attack."

"Right. He was giving you quite a bit of trouble before." Salazar chuckled.

Godric's eyes suddenly flew open. They were wide and bright. Rowena could tell instantly that he intelligent.

"What's so funny?" Godric asked in a tired tone.

Salazar laughed harder, "out of all the things to say after awaking from unconsciousness!"

"Who are you?" Godric questioned.

"I am Salazar Slytherin. One of the world's most talented wizards. How do I know this you may ask? Well, it's because I'm in a prophecy, and everyone knows that only great wizards are in those," Salazar boasted.

"I thought we agreed on not saying anything to big until we arrived at Hogwarts," Rowena mumbled.

"At least I didn't tell him that he was in the prophecy," Salazar defended, his arm sweeping over Godric.

"Salazar!" Rowena cried, "Don't you ever think about your going to say before you say it? You just told him!"

Salazar went quiet. Obviously he didn't think about what he was saying. Rowena looked at Godric lying on the floor. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"So, I'm in a prophecy?" he asked in an uncertain tone.

Rowena sighed, "Yes. We weren't going to tell you until we arrived at Hogwarts."

"Wait, what's Hogwarts?"

"It's hard to explain, but basically it's where we're staying," Rowena informed.

"And where we're going to fulfil our destiny," Salazar added.

Rowena gave Salazar a deadly stare.

"I'll shut up now," he sighed.

"I'm still really confused. Did you kidnap me?" Godric questioned.

"Well, I guess you could've originally called it that," Rowena admitted, "But once the house set on fire, I'd say it was more like rescuing you."

Rowena could tell the Godric was starting to come to his senses, a little too soon for her liking. She had hoped that by the time Godric started returning to himself, they'd already be at Hogwarts. He began to sit up.

"Well, what about my mother? Or Lucas? Did they escape? What happened to Gwendolyn? Was Ord so frightened that he 'had no choice' other than to run away? Did you save everyone else? Did you put out the fire?" Godric started throwing questions Rowena that she didn't have the answers to.

"I don't know Godric. We didn't have time to deal with anything else other than to get you out," Rowena responded.

"So you just left them there to die?" Godric attacked. He was beginning to get upset.

Salazar pointed his wand at Godric, "Listen. We're here to help you, and unless you want more than a sore head I suggest you sit tight" he threatened.

Godric lay back down on the floor. Rowena hoped that it wouldn't be much longer before they arrived. She looked out the cabin window. The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky. She looked down. There were a few slivers of clouds below them, they were quite high up. She could see a forest underneath the clouds. She stared at it for a while and then realised what forest it was.

"We're above the dark forest," she informed, "we'll be arriving soon."

Helga carefully sliced up a loaf of homemade bread on the unbalanced wooden chopping board. She wondered how much longer the others would be. She looked to her right at the cauldron hanging over the fire, the delicious smell of pumpkin wafted out of it. She put down her knife and waddled over to the cauldron and looked in. The colour was perfect, a nice orange, and the large wooden spoon continued to stir the soup by itself. She went back her bread, and began spreading a thin layer of butter onto each slice. She hoped that the Gryffindor fellow wasn't too used to luxury living. When Helga first arrived at Hogwarts, the only housing that was on the enormous property was a small cottage. Everyone had decided that they would live in the cottage until they found the last member of the prophecy. The cottage had two storeys. The ground floor contained the kitchen and living area. The upper floor had two bedrooms that were big enough for two beds but nothing else. It had been decided that Helga and Rowena would share one room, and Salazar would share with the new member. There was a soft tap at the door. 'That must be them,' Helga thought as she went to open it. She looked to see. It wasn't the others, but a small house elf.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" Helga asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yes actually. Is Young Master Gryffindor here?" it questioned in a shy, quivering voice.

"Gryffindor? No. I'm afraid he hasn't arrived yet," she responded.

"But is he coming here?" it asked eagerly.

"Well, yes. But I'm not sure whe-" Helga was unable to finish her sentence because the house elf dashed around her and into the cottage. She turned around to see sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Ord is sorry Miss. But Ord must stay here until Young Master Gryffindor arrives. It's Ord's orders," the elf stated.

"Is your name Ord?"

"Yes Miss."

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff. It's a pleasure to meet you Ord."

"Ord is glad to meet Miss Hufflepuff. Miss Hufflepuff is nice."

"Thank you. Well, while you're here I guess you can help out. Do you know how to roast potatoes?"

"Of course Ord knows how to roast potatoes! Roast potatoes are Mistress Gryffindor's favourite."

Helga walked over to the table where she had been preparing the bread. On the table sat a large basket full of potatoes. She heaved the basket off the table and placed it on the floor next to Ord.

"Now, I need you to wash, peel, slice and roast these potatoes as fast as you can. I don't know when everyone is going to arrive but I want dinner to be ready by the time they do. Before you roast the potatoes, I need you to sprinkle some rosemary on them," Helga instructed.

Ord nodded enthusiastically and started to work straight away. Helga went back to buttering the bread. Ord was a talkative elf. Helga was kind to him so Ord worked happily. While Helga was stuffing the chicken, Ord told Helga about Galvyn Gryffindor's death. He told her about how he'd listened to the conversation in the study but when he heard the arguing, he became scared and snuck away. He also explained how the mansion had burnt to the ground and Majest Gryffindor and asked Ord to find Godric.

"But how did you know to come here?" Helga asked curiously, as she placed the chicken on the dining table.

"Ord has served Young Master Godric for a long time. It's easy for Ord to find him." Ord replied,

"I still don't understand. How were you able to arrive at his destination before he did?"

"Ord doesn't know."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Helga wasn't sure what to say. Ord sounded disappointed in himself that he had no explanation of his magic. The silence was interrupted by loud voices coming from outside the cottage. Helga rushed to the window and saw three figures walking towards the door. She ran outside to welcome them.

"Welcome back!" Helga sang, "You're just in time for dinner."

"Great, I'm starving," Salazar replied keenly, "what about you Godric? Are you hungry?"

"Sure," a strange, new voice grunted.

Helga looked at Godric. He was fairly skinny but had a strong build. He had dark red hair and brown eyes. He looked distressed and tired.

"Helga, whatever you've cooked it smells delicious," Rowena complemented. "This is Godric Gryffindor."

"Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you," Helga informed.

"You have?" Godric asked, "How?"

"Come inside and I'll show you," she replied with a smile.

Helga walked into the small cottage with the others following behind her. Ord was sitting on his stool waiting patiently.

"Godric's here," Helga notified.

Godric stoped and stared when he saw Ord.

"Ord? What are you doing here?" Godric demanded.

Godric sat on a wooden chair full of splinters outside the cottage. Dinner had been a nightmare. Apparently his mother had instructed Ord to find Godric and bring him home straight away. Godric would've done so if it wasn't for his annoying kidnappers. They insisted that he stay for dinner so they could talk about why they brought him to the cottage. He recalled their conversation.

"We all had dreams Godric," Rowena had explained, "dreams that told us to find a place called Hogwarts. In the dreams there was a voice that also said:

_Four great wizards must be found,_

_Named Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor._

_Together the wizarding world will be changed,_

_Through learning…_

We all had the same dream Godric. Have you had this dream?"

Godric shook his head. He had thought that all three of the strangers were weird. He decided that he should ask a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Why were you travelling with my parents?"

"When no Gryffindor showed up here. I tracked down your father, only after I met him I realised that I had the wrong Gryffindor." Rowena had answered. It sounded true.

"But how do you know that I'm the right one? I didn't have that weird dream," Godric stated.

"When I saw you, it's strange but, I just knew. Don't you feel the same Salazar?" Rowena asked looking at Salazar.

"Well, kind of. I knew he was an idiot, that's for sure," Salazar snickered.

"Now watch your tongue Salazar," Helga snapped.

The rest of the conversation was mostly silent. Godric didn't like Salazar very much. In fact, he even hated him a bit. He wasn't sure why, but Salazar just seemed so, evil. Godric had a knack for knowing when something strange was going on. Something he wasn't being told. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Please review. I'll try and upload a new chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

**Sorry it's been AGES since I posted the last chapter...**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Salazar go talk to him!" Helga urged.

Rowena and Helga had been trying to convince Salazar to talk to Godric for a while now. But why should he?

"I don't want to," Salazar replied harshly. "If it was me out there, I'd just want to be left alone."

"But it's not you," Rowena argued, "and you've been quite cold to Godric ever since he arrived."

"So?" Salazar questioned. Rowena rolled her eyes.

"What Rowena is trying to say, is that Godric might be more willing to listen to you." Helga explained.

"I still don't get it." Salazar admitted.

"Just try talking to him." Rowena insisted.

"I already told you, I don't want to!" Salazar yelled and slammed his fist on to the table.

"Now Salazar there's no reason to act so childish," Helga snapped.

"Childish! I'm not acting childish!" Salazar shrieked.

"Oh yes you are!" Helga screeched back.

"If I was acting childish I would be teasing your frizzy, ginger hair, or commenting on your weight and how you shouldn't eat so much, or –

"Salazar Slytherin, that's enough!" Rowena interrupted motioning to Helga. She has playing with her hair and gazing down. Salazar realised that he'd gone too far.

"Helga, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He apologised. Helga stood up quietly and left the table. Her footsteps were heavy as she trudged up the stairs.

Rowena gave Salazar a displeasing look and spoke sharply to him, "I think you should go talk to Godric now."

Salazar nodded and hurried out the door. He shut it loudly so that Helga would be able to hear and know what he was doing. He looked to his left and saw Godric slumped on the bench outside the cottage. Salazar slowly sat down next to him and sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" Godric asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you're settling in." Salazar lied.

Godric chuckled sarcastically, "as if _you_ would want to know how I'm settling in."

Salazar felt offended. It seemed that Godric was attacking him, he decided to defend himself.

"Firstly, you don't know me. Secondly, I am concerned about your wellbeing. Not necessarily because I care about you, but because I care about my friends and myself."

"What do I have to do with you and your friends?" Godric demanded.

"Weren't you listening to Rowena before? Honestly, it's as if you think we're mentally deranged!"

"I do!"

Salazar laughed. He looked over at Godric and saw a very serious expression on his face. Godric believed that Salazar, Rowena and Helga were bonkers. Salazar didn't know what else to say. What else could he say? It was obvious that there was nothing that would change Godric's mind. 'Nothing I can say. Nothing I can say,' Salazar churned the words over and over in his mind. An idea suddenly struck him.

"Do you believe that nothing I say will change your mind?" Salazar questioned.

"Ha! If my brother comes here for me on his own will, then maybe I'll believe you." Godric laughed.

"I'll presume that the chance of your brother looking for you is very slim." Salazar hissed, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Godric answered.

Salazar stood up and put the tip of his wand onto Godric's forehead. Godric stared at him strangely.

"What do you think you're doing?" Godric exclaimed.

"This might hurt a little," Salazar teased, "but I'm sure a big boy like you can handle it."

He pushed his wand into Godric's skin. Godric's eyes widened and yelled in pain. Salazar concentrated on making a connection. Suddenly he felt his mind linked with Godric's. He channelled his memories of the past few weeks into the boy's head. He made Godric witness the dream, the meeting and Rowena's trip. After showing him everything he needed to see, Salazar slowly released Godric and removed his wand. Godric fell forward and gasped for breath. Salazar rolled his eyes. Godric looked up at him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked furiously.

"The truth," Salazar replied calmly.

Godric stood and stared into the darkness. Salazar watched him with keen eyes.

"What's out there?" Godric whispered

Salazar shrugged, "who knows. Well, there _is _the forest."

Godric suddenly started sprinting into the night. Salazar smiled and turned to go inside. His work was done.

Rowena sat at the table with her head in her hands. All she could think about was Salazar. Stupid Salazar. Sometimes he could be the most interesting and intelligent person, and other times he was a selfish, ignorant brat. She just couldn't figure him out. Rowena stood up and wondered across the rickety wooden floor towards the fireplace. She leaned on the mantle and stared into the dancing flames. She recalled the fight back at the Gryffindor estate. Both Godric and his brother had used words to conduct their magic. Rowena had often tried this but it didn't seem to work for her. The only way she could create a powerful spell was to imagine what she wanted to happen. No one else she knew used this technique.

Her parents had hired many tutors to try and teach Rowena the 'proper' way of magic when she was a child, but none of them could get through to her. She had refused to be forced into learning something that didn't feel right. Because of this she was labelled as unintelligent. Her parents gave up on her and let Rowena do as she pleased. Rowena spent most of her days in the family library reading anything and everything. Occasionally she would venture away from home and into the nearest muggle town. She was shocked at their way of living. All the women were treated disgustingly, their diet was unhealthy, most of them were poor and worst of all witches were burnt. Rowena would sometimes sneak into muggle's homes or kings castles to observe their way of life. After about a week of observations she had concluded that her people were further ahead in development than muggles. Rowena decided to share her observations and theories with her father but she never got to. Her mother died the night after she came back. Her father blamed it on Rowena for not being around.

"I didn't even know she was sick!" Rowena had argued.

"You've only been away for a week. A deadly sickness doesn't develop that quickly. There were signs Rowena, symptoms that you should've noticed!" Her father lectured.

"Why should I have noticed? Why didn't you notice? Since when was I responsible for Mama's health?" She questioned furiously.

"Since you failed to become a witch! You surround yourself with books and knowledge, you're more educated in non-magical understanding than I am."

"I'm only a child! Parents are supposed to be comforting and loving to their children. You should be telling me that it's not my fault, that there was nothing I could've done."

"Then I would have been lying to you. I refuse to lie to my only daughter."

"But how do I know that you care about me?" Rowena said quietly as a small tear began to trickle down her face.

Her father sighed and mumbled something too quiet for her to hear.

"Papa?" Rowena whispered.

"Go to your room and pack some clothes and belongings in a trunk," he instructed.

"Why?"

"I think you need to go on a little trip."

Rowena walked quickly to her room. She packed most of her clothes, a few precious and essential belongings and some of her favourite books. She then hurried to tell her father she's finished packing, but he was nowhere to be found. Rowena looked all over her the house. She looked in the study, the kitchen, the drawing room, the library, the dining room and all 3 bedrooms. But she couldn't find him anywhere. That night Rowena cried herself to sleep and dreamt of her mother's lonely ghost haunting the empty halls of the house. The next morning Rowena slowly marched downstairs, her shoulders pulled back and her head held high. She dragged her trunk in one hand and gripped her wand tightly in the other. Her father met her at the bottom of the staircase and silently led her onto the porch. In the front garden a black carriage was waiting. There was no animal at the front ready to pull the carriage to its destination. There was, however, a strange creature sitting on the carriage roof. It had great big ears and wore what looked like a pillow case. It suddenly jumped of the roof and onto the grass. It ran to Rowena and snatched her trunk from her grasp. It then carelessly through it into the carriage and hopped back on the roof.

"Hey!" Rowena yelled in shock and frustration.

"Relax Rowena," her father soothed, "this is Frei, she's your house elf."

Rowena had heard of house elves, but she'd never seen one.

"Why do I need a house elf Papa?" Rowena questioned, confused.

"I just want someone I can trust to look after you," he answered solemnly as he lead Rowena to the carriage.

"Look after me? Where am I going?" Rowena stared wide-eyed at her father.

"To your Aunt's," he answered and opened the small door.

"What? You know she hates me!" Rowena exclaimed. Her father helped her into the carriage and shut the door. There was a long silence as Rowena stared at her father through the window. All he did was look at the ground.

"Have fun Rowena," he finally said.

"When can I come back?" Rowena asked loudly so her voice could travel through the glass, "Next week? Next month?"

Her father said nothing.

"Papa?" Rowena's voice began to crack. She knew that if she couldn't control herself, she'd start crying soon. Her father pointed his wand at the bottom of the carriage, probably the wheels and mumbled something. The carriage then jumped in the air.

"Papa?" Rowena felt a tear trickle down her face as her father looked at her with dark eyes, "Papa!"

He turned around and walked towards the house.

"Papa!" Rowena screamed. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as her vision was blurred from her watery eyes. "Papa! Come back!" Rowena banged on the window as the carriage slowly rose higher and higher. She continued to scream and call to her father until the house was out of her view. She threw herself onto the floor and banged the floor, hoping that somehow it would make the carriage go down. It didn't work. She tried to use her wand but that also failed. She then thought of the house elf on the roof. Maybe she was controlling the carriage. Rowena began to bang on the roof.

"Take me back! I must go back!" She yelled. She yelled and yelled until her voice began to leave her. She collapsed on the seat exhausted and stretched her feet out on her trunk. She looked around the carriage. There was a cushioned bench on each side. The floor was dark polished wood as was the ceiling. There were some oil marks on the wood from Rowena's banging. She began to feel stupid and childish. She folded her arms and looked out the window. The only thing she could see were clouds. Rowena closed the dark red curtains in front of the glass window. She thought about her father. What on earth was he thinking? She felt sadness, anger and guilt towards him. So much had changed in such a short time. It overwhelmed Rowena, she was so young and felt like she'd been thrown into the world alone. She was only fifteen.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
